Eyeliner Eyes and Tattooed Smiles
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: At one time she didn't want anything to do with the club - it was her sister's world, not hers. But now she was tangling herself deeper into the web that is SAMCRO and finding out that she was willing to do things that went against every moral there ever was...Happy/OC...Sequel to Eyeliner Eyes and Tattooed Lines
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep – that noise alone was all Emily needed to hear to know where she was. The sterile bleach like smell slowly filtering its way into her nose was also a good indication that she wasn't dead but instead in a hospital.

Fucking great.

Begrudgingly she starts to open her eyes slowly – due to her many visits she knew that opening them quickly was out of the question. If you did that there was a very high chance you'd be blind within five minutes.

Once she can see again and the blurriness that was a side effect of unconsciousness disappears, she allows her brown eyes gaze to roam around the room – she wasn't on a ward that much she knew, she'd seen enough of them to tell without much thought.. The room was no bigger than a box with a door just in front of her, a formidable shadow looming across the glass pane making it hard to see through it.

She goes to raise her right hand to wipe at her eyes but the sounds of metal meeting metal hits her ears and her gaze drifts down past the bandage circling her arm and obscuring her tattoos to notice her wrist bound in a pair of handcuffs, the other side connecting to the hand bar of the bed. Roaming her eyes to the other side she sees it's similarly bound.

"I've woken up in some predicaments before but this is new" she mumbles, her voice hoarse from limited use

Shaking her head she thinks over the facts that she knows and remembers leading up to now.

She killed an Irish dude in her sister's living room – and got stabbed and cut in the process. Blacked out and woke up in a hospital wearing the rather ugly hospital gown that showed her ass off to the world and was handcuffed to the bed limiting her movement. Which also let her know that the guy stood outside her room was more than likely a cop.

Before she can take anymore stock of her surroundings the door opens and two blondes wearing suits walk in. the one in front was tall and lithe with long blonde hair brushing her shoulders. Her grey suit clinging to her body in all the right ways to let someone know she was very much a woman whilst her walk indicated she secretly wanted to be a man and perceived as one. The woman behind her was shorter – her face more serious and with her hair tied back painfully it made her look older then her years. She too was wearing a grey suit but unlike the first blonde her walk was much softer and feminine.

Em knew they were cops but they weren't your average local town rent a cops – these had pull and she was betting that her current predicament of being strapped to a bed was their doing. Well these pigs were going to learn she wasn't the kind to bend over and take it in the ass willingly – they were going to show Em their cards well before Em even indicates what hers are.

"Emily Louise Knowles, Twenty- Five, tattooist at Graveyard ink. Daughter of a dead mum and a drunk daddy. Younger sister to Dr Tara Knowles and currently the benefactor of twenty two arrests for minor disturbances in ten years"

"Wow someone read my Wikipedia page" Em drawls hating the woman already

"Well someone has a mouth on them don't they" long hair says back, her eyebrow raising as she looks Em over

"Last I checked dear we all have mouths" Em smirks "I guess I just know how to use mine better"

"Watch it" the other woman spits and Em turns to her before shrugging

"Okay let's cut the crap who are you guy's"

"Agent June Stahl and Agent Tyler, ATF"

"A.T what" Em asks

Her mind begins to churn over the new information as she keeps her face blank minus the confusion she previously painted on it – she knew immediately who they were and why they were in her room. This had fuck all to do with the Irish man she killed after all anyone with a pair of fucking eyes could see that was self-defence, no this was all about the club. These two pompous bitches were going to use her to get to the club,

Yeah fucking right.

"ATF" Agent Stahl repeats harshly and Em fights to control her glee "Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives"

"Nice but I think you're in the wrong room as well Alcohol and Tobacco are definitely vices of mine but I'm not a big fan of firearms and explosives" Em shrugs "but out of curiosity do fireworks count as explosives, I like those, all nice and colourful"

"Listen to me Miss Knowles, you might think the games you're playing right now are all fine and dandy but you are up shit creek without a paddle. You are being charged with the murder of Cameron Hayes"

"And you can prove the first one was murder can you?" she questions

"Yes" Agent Stahl nods

"Okay"

She could see that her response was one they weren't counting on but she knew the game they were playing – it wasn't murder and they knew it. Instead they were trying to scare her into taking whatever deal they placed in front of her but it wasn't going to happen – she wasn't a fucking snitch. Plus there wasn't a fucking deal good enough that would protect her from the club if they found out she ratted on them and by default her sister – as Em knows if she was to flip on the club they would treat her sister with caution wondering if she too was a rat.

"But we can help you?" Agent Tyler says her voice soft as she steps forward and around Stahl "We can protect you from the club"

"And what would you want in return"

"Information on Graham Lableer's murder as well as any illegal connections SAMCRO has"

The way she said it made Em think this whole interview – if that was what it was, was some sort of pay and she was reading from a script that she didn't even know about. The whole situation was laughable and it took everything in her to stop laughing.

"And what makes you think I have this information – darling I'm just a tattoo artist"

"You might not have the information yet but due to your relationship with Happy Lowman and also due to your sister dating the Vice President Jax Teller I'm sure you could find out"

That was it took for Em's control on her laughter to break; she lets out a long laugh as Stahl's words registered in her ears. This woman had no boundaries when it came to the club – she had the biggest hard on for the guys and no doubt she also wanted a promotion and she would use whatever means necessary to get there. Including Em

"Thanks but no thanks" she chuckles "I like living and I'm no rat"

"So you'd rather go to prison"

"Yep" Em nods "Though I wonder, do they serve mash and gravy, I'm rather partial to that"

Before either of the agents can respond a nurse walks in and heads straight to Em and begins messing with the bandages covering her arm and stomach. The two agents throw her a long look with Em returns before turning and leaving the room – she knew they'd be back and they'd keep trying any way they can to get to her.

"How long have I been unconscious" she asks the nurse – the question bugging her as none of the agents told her and she knew from the limited pain that it had been longer than twenty four hours.

"Three days"

"Wow" Em whistles "I must have took some right damage"

"The stabbing missed all the major organs and nerves but managed to nick a major artery so by the time you got the hospital you had lost a rather substantial amount of blood"

"Thanks" Em nods filing the information away for later

As the nurse finishes checking the wraps and helping Em to have a drink of the cold water sitting on the table next to the machines, the door opens again and this time Clay and Jax walk in. both of them looking weary and as though the last few days had aged them massively – she guessed it had but decides to keep her comments to herself.

The nurse walks out as silent as she walked in and the two man walk closer to the bed, each of their eyes flicking towards the handcuffs restricting her to the bed.

"Like my new jewellery" she jokes

Neither man looks happy and instead stands firm and rather pissed off at the end of the bed.

"I want to say thank you for what you did at the house" Clay starts "It was a shitty situation to find yourself in"

"Clay stop please" Em sighs "That fucker would have killed my sister and done god knows what to Abel if I hadn't have put him down first"

He nods and blows out a harsh breathe from between his lips "How are you?"

"Sore and wishing I wasn't handcuffed to the bed because im dying for a cigarette but other than that I'm okay" she shrugs "How's Tara?"

"Shook up but she'll get there. You Knowles women are strong"

"We are indeed" Em smirks "And Abel"

"None the wiser thankfully" Jax sighs his words clouded with emotions Em didn't even want to name "If Cam had…"

"Stop Jax"

He nods and leans against the footboard, his hands gripping it tightly. Clay glances from Em's face to the bandage on her arm and back again, his eyes darkening as they do so. Em had never been scared of the older man but she was starting to feel that way now, the look in his eye was one she had never seen before and frankly she never wanted to again.

"I had some visitors" she says hoping to change conversation

"Who?" Clay questions

"Agent's Stahl and Tyler from the ATF"

"What the fuck did they want?"

Em takes a deep breath and fills the men in on what the agents told her during their visit – stopping only a few times to cough as her dry throat catches on words. She smiles as Jax walks over and helps her to have a drink before pacing at her side – his agitation bleeding out into the room making Em nervous. Clay on the other hand stands stoic at the end of the bed hanging onto Em's every word as though it was the fucking bible.

"She's got jack and she knows it" Jax spits "So I don't know what she's playing at"

"I do" Em sighs "I'm the weakest link. The newest member of the club family, so to speak, so she's hoping that with enough pressure she'll get me to flip on the club"

Em notices Clay's face and sighs

"Which I won't do, for fuck sake the club includes my sister and nephew and I've already taken a knife to the gut for them I'm not exactly going to go blab my mouth and get them into more shit"

Clay nods and Em wonders if she's managed to pacify him enough – she doubted it. He was club president and she was an old lady's sister and the bed warmer of one of its members. She was the weakest link just as she pointed out and Clay was protecting the club just like he always did and probably would until he handed the gavel over.

Before her lips can utter any more words to soothe the torment in Clay his phone rings and he excuses himself from the room leaving her with Jax, the man pacing at the end of the bed as though hell was at his heels.

"Jax" Em mutters "You okay"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before walking closer to her, coming to a stop just shy of her head on the left side. His hand grips hers and she notices the stark contrast between his calloused hands and her smooth ones – as well as noticing the slight tremor reverberating through the muscles.

"If you hadn't…If he'd managed" Jax starts and stops before taking a deep breathe, Em squeezes his hand encouragingly letting him know she would wait.

It seemed weird for Em – she was never one to give reassurance. Yet in the last few days alone that's what she had done both to her sister and her brother-in-law, her hand squeezing theirs in a silent show of reassurance and care that both seemed to eat up as though they were starving and it was their last meal. She didn't know how to handle it but found she really didn't care; people were turning to her for strength and guidance instead of running from her.

"If you hadn't protected Tara and Abel I..." he breathes out deeply "Something tells me I'd be chasing my boy halfway around the world right now"

"You listen to me Jackson" Em starts her tone leaving no room for arguments "That boy may not be my blood but he is my nephew and if lucky charms had thought he was getting him then he thought fucking wrong. I'd do it all over again even if it had been only me and Tara at the house I still would have done it. They are my family and no fucker touches my family and gets away with it"

En knew she was repeating herself – the words tasting acidic in her mouth the more she says them but she needed Jax to understand.

Jax sends her a small smile and she knows she hasn't resolved everything with him yet – the fear that was still present due to the danger that came knocking for his son and old lady. But she knew and could sense it that the man next to her was forever in her debt without having to tell her and that was something she didn't want but wouldn't argue with.

"Plus everyone now knows Abel has a psycho aunt that will do anything for him" she jokes hoping to ease the tension

"That they do" Jax replies laughing alone "But I promise I'll get you out of all this Em"

"That Stahl bitch could make me serve ten years in prison for all I fucking care. She won't get fuck all from me and I don't regret it, how many times do I have to tell you that"

"Em"

"No Jax, I'll serve my time if it comes to that, keep my mouth shut and then get out" She groans the pain in her stomach flaring "But I need to do something first"

"What?" He questions

She sighs lowly and glances towards the door making sure her door post was still outside with his attention otherwise occupied, when she notices it is she makes Jax lean down closer and begins to fill him in on everything she figured out about Mina. She watches his face as she talks to see a stormy shadow pass over it.

"I'm the only one that can get close so the minute I can I'm putting that bitch down"

"Em" Jax starts but Em cuts him off

"That bitch sold club secrets and used me to get them; she isn't getting a free pass Jackson"

"I know that Em but the club can handle it"

"No" she growls "That bitch is mine"

Jax looks and can see he is getting nowhere, Em was hands down the most stubborn person he had ever met and when she set her sights on something she was going to get it, no questions asked and Mina's death just happened to be what was currently in her sights.

"Okay" he nods "But when it happens you take Hap with you so he can help cover your ass. You're already getting fucked for Cam's death, we don't need another one"

"Cam's death was self-defence no matter how Stahl spins it, the case will fall apart once we make her fall apart, but this kill, this fucker is planned" Em spits "But yeah I'll take Hap"

Jax just nods and sits down in the chair next to her; she wanted to ask him why he was staying but decided against it. Too much had happened in the last few days and she really didn't want to deal with anymore, all she wanted to do was sleep and wake up and hopefully be un-handcuffed so she could escape the sterile walls of the hospital.

"What's happening with Gemma?" she questions, the silence becoming too much

Em listens as Jax fills her in on what went down in the safe house with Agent Stahl, Polly and Edmond Hayes. She had to laugh at the news that it was the chief of police that got Gemma out of dodge but Em could imagine it wouldn't be long before Gemma was back and causing havoc, it was a very Gemma thing to do.

"So who isn't looking at a jail term" Em asks seriously but there's a hint of humour hidden just under the surface

"Right now" Jax sighs "I'm not too sure"

Before either of them can say anything else the door opens and a nurse walks in, she doesn't say anything to the either of them and instead messes around with Em's IV bags and then takes a needle from her pocket. Em knows what it is and knows that in around five minutes she'll be in dreamless sleep once again. She'd fight it but the handcuffs restrict it and she grumbles as the sharp needle pierces her inked skin.

"Get some sleep Em, I'll pop back later with Tara"

"And Abel" she mumbles "I wanna see my nephew"

"And with Abel" he chuckles shaking his head slightly

Em just nods before Jax leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead and moves his head near her ear.

"Love you Em"

As she watches Jax walk out the room she begins to wonder just what the fuck was happening to the Tellers – she had been told she was loved by two of them in the space of a week. First Gemma before she went and did her stupid solo finding herself mission and just now by a man who has only ever seen her as his girlfriend's younger sister. Things were getting weird and she wasn't too sure if they were the good kind.

Before she can think anymore sleep begins to drum at her sense and she submits willingly to the darkness – her thoughts clearing for the time being.

* * *

 **Welcome to the sequel** – I know it might suck after the way the last chapter of the first story ended but it needed to happen.

I hope you will all love this story as much as you loved its predecessor and I hope you will all stick with me as I continue to navigate the fuck storm that Is Hap and Em's love story.

Thoughts on this chapter would mean a lot.

Also what do you think Agent Stahl is playing at going after Em and do you love Em's bitchiness with her – I thought it was rather good but then again I'm in a bitchy mood today so that could account for it.

Anyhow thoughts please guys. Love you all.

 **And on a side note I am working on the other new story and It will be posted soon. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

The air around the clubhouse was palpable – the tension so thick you could almost taste it as each member buzzes with unspent energy. None of them knew what was really happening – all they knew was Clay and Jax had to go the hospital and would fill them in later.

Happy knew something was wrong – he could sense it and whatever his president and VP had to say when they get back wasn't going to be good fucking news – oh no it was going to be the type of news that sent every grown man in the room reeling. He could just tell.

The clubhouse seemed empty now that every woman and child had been allowed home – the noise at a much more manageable level and Hap was almost saddened at the news. It had been three days since he had seen Em and he was still curious as to how she was dealing with shit.

He could see she was trying to understand but the memory of their last argument was still fresh in his mind as well as the other night when she had been drunk and he had commented about the darkness inside her. Her face was like an open book as her thoughts whirled over his words wondering just exactly what he had meant.

He wanted to tell her – wanted to tell her that she was as fucked up as he was but he wanted to do that when she was sober. Plus some deep sick part of him wanted her to find out on her own, wanted her to find that darkness so he could mould it and make it better or worse.

He wasn't too sure anymore.

He looks up from his drink as the main door opens emitting Clay and Jax into the room – neither male looked pleased, the looks on their faces aging them by around ten years. Hap feels Tig go tense at his side – the threat of danger making the enforcer itchy.

"Church now"

Even though the words were missing their usual gusto the impact was still the same and each man stands from his seat and heads into church like a well-oiled train – their mouths silent whilst their brains run a mile a minute wondering just what was happening now.

They had taken out the threat of Zobell and Weston – they had avenged the raping of the clubs matriarch and yeah she had brought shit to their door with the death of Zobell's daughter in the ATF's safe house but surely there wasn't more shit coming their way.

Each man drops into their seats – the sounds of chairs scraping the only noise to meet their sensitive ears as their eyes look upon the man at the top of the table. He was busy lighting a cigar, ignoring the tension oozing around him as though he wasn't bothered – Hap could see he was.

"I first want to thank you all for the way you dealt with Zobell" Clay starts his eyes gazing upon every man around him "But this shit won't be going away for a while"

"Gem's safe though right?" Tig asks

"For now" Jax replies instead "But there's something else…"

Each man waits with baited breath for him to finish his words – all but Hap, Opie and Chibs. He was waiting to find out what was needed and what he needed to do to get rid of the danger hitting his club. His mind running over scenarios to deal with whoever was bringing shit to their doors.

Opie and Chibs probably knew what was happening due their strange desire to be wherever Jax was these days – like he was a shepherd and they were his sheep. It was almost sickening.

"Whilst we were dealing with Zobell, Cameron Hayes went to my house. He had heard on this police scanner he had in his car about his son" Jax starts before swallowing, the words catching in his throat "He wanted revenge on the club and was going to kill Tara and either kill or kidnap Abel"

Happy breathes out a harsh breathe at the words – his mind running over the scenarios of what could have happened at the house concerning Abel and Tara.

"What happened?" Piney asks

"Half-Sack tried to stop him but he was killed in the struggle" Clay adds taking over "But Cam didn't count on a certain person being at the house with Sack, Abel and Tara"

"Who" Tig asks confused

Hap knew why there was confusion – Tara was an old lady but she wasn't the strongest of the bunch and the only ones who had gone out that day where Gemma, Tara and Half-sack, no one else – so it begged the question of who killed the Irish man?

"Emily"

Gasps of shock spread around the room like wildfire as each man registers the name that slipped past their presidents lips. Happy tries to fight the smirk wanting to lift the corner of his lips – he could already tell what she had done without needing to be told. The news was written all over Jax's face.

"Emily killed Cam in self-defence of Tara and Abel – took a good hit to the stomach for it too but the ATF are charging her with the murder unless she flips on the club"

"Em wont flip" Bobby says adamantly "She isn't a rat"

"And how do you know" Tig counters "The bitch could take the deal to save her own ass"

Happy catches the glares sent the enforcers way and smirks – as much as Em hated the club there was a lot of people within in that liked her. There was more than one man here would fight in her corner simply because she had wormed her way deep within their tough armour – either through the tattoos she had tattooed on their skin or the refreshing way she carried herself and didn't take anyone's shit.

"Em won't flip on the club" Clay agrees "but we need to help her find a way out of this shit. She killed protecting my grandson and avenging Half-Sack so the club owes her"

"What happened exactly?" Opie asks "When we got there Em was on the floor bleeding and Tara was trying to save her life"

Jax takes a deep breath before retelling the tale of what went down at his house – the intimate details letting everyone know that both Emily and Tara had filled their VP in on the happenings. Happy sits stoic throughout the story telling listening to the fight that went down and the way Emily had held her own before slitting Cameron's throat – but not before the knife had been impaled in her stomach.

His mind was whirling with a thousand and one thoughts whilst his body burned with emotions he didn't know what to with but the main one he could count on was pride. Pride at the way Emily had stuck up for her family and had removed the threat before it escalated.

"Jesus" Tig curses as the tale comes to an end "The Irish won't like this; they'll want Em's blood"

"We protect her" Clay all but growls

No one says anything but Happy knows they are all wondering just how the fuck they supposed to protect someone from not only the ATF but the Irish – someone who didn't really have good links to the club. Yeah they liked her but she wasn't an old lady, someone who in a way could be forgiven for her actions.

Things were about to become a whole lot more interesting.

Church ends and Hap stands from his seat and follows the others out into the main part of the clubhouse but whilst his brothers head towards the bar and the booze a croweater was already pouring for them Hap continues walking across the concrete floor and out the door. His journeys continue until he's beside his bike, grabbing the helmet of the throttle he throws one leg over and begins to fasten the helmet on top of his bald head.

His destination was the hospital – why he didn't have a fucking clue but something told him it was where he had to be. He had to see Emily for himself – see that she was in one piece.

"HAP"

He turns his stoic gaze to the side and watches as his VP jogs over coming to a stop just in front of the bike but close enough to have a private conversation.

"There's something else I didn't say in church" Jax starts his blue eyes darting around the courtyard nervously "I can't tell Clay just yet"

Happy nods to let Jax know to continue – his hands shaking beside him with the need to start his bike and his journey.

"Emily plans on killing Graham Lebleer's daughter Mina"

The words stop him dead as though he had just been doused in ice cold water – not showing any of this to Jax he continues to stare blankly ahead, no emotions present.

"What?"

Jax takes a deep breath and with another glance around begins to fill Happy in on what Emily no doubt informed me out – Happy begins to feel red hot hatred for the tattooist as he listens to every word of her indiscretions. For they knew, what Emily didn't, was that Zobell had been an informant to the FBI which meant that her information had no doubt been fed to them landing Emily in very murky waters but it would explain why the ATF had presented her with a deal.

"I said you would back her up" Jax adds after a heartbeat of silent "Make sure none of this falls on her"

Happy nods already agreeing without needing to be told – Emily had enough problems without the feds finding out about her third killing.

He reiterates his previous thought – things were about to become a whole lot more fucked up.

#-#

The hospital room door swings open and Em looks up from the magazine she was reading only to groan as her brown eyes fall on the figure standing in the doorway.

"Ah Stahl I didn't realise we had an appointment booked, I must remember to fire my secretary"

"Very funny Miss Knowles" the agent sighs closing the door already pissed off with the young woman in the hospital bed.

The shackles pinning her to the bed had been removed not long after Jax and Clay had left her hospital room and whilst she hadn't been able to have a smoke yet she wasn't in such a piss more mood anymore. Yeah she couldn't leave the hospital room without a guard and she had to be searched every god damn time she wanted to but it was worth it.

She had done something meaningful for the first time in her fucked up life and whatever came at her now was worth it all.

"How can I help you Stahl"

"I've come to see if you've reconsidered our deal"

"In the space of a few hours" Emily asks laughing "Who do you think I am some sort of wonder woman, I can't think that well with drugs being pumped through my system at random intervals"

She knew the agent was getting prissy with her attitude but Emily wasn't playing her game, she wouldn't play her game. No instead the agent would play Emily's and revel every single one of her moves before she had even realised she was doing it.

Emily wanted to know why the blonde agent thought going after her would impact the club – she wasn't an old lady just someone who warmed the bed of one of the members. She wasn't informed of every aspect of their dealings – that was her sister. So what did the agent truly expect to get from Emily?

"It's your best course of action Miss Knowles – you are looking at a very lengthy prison sentence"

"I killed a man" she shrugged "though I bet I could get an early release based on good behaviour"

"This is not a game Miss Knowles"

"Oh I thought it was" Emily smirks "You know seeing as we both keep making our moves – you towards me making a deal and you getting a nice promotion whilst I move in the opposite I don't give a fuck direction"

She watches as the blonde agent stares at her hard almost as though she was willing Emily to change her mind before realizing it was a dead end and spins on her feet walking out the room at a fast pace, the door slamming shut behind her.

Emily snorts before throwing the covers off her legs, swivelling slowly so her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed she gathers her strength before standing up – a cry of pain escaping her lips as he legs almost give out underneath her and her stomach burns from the new motion.

She hadn't attempted to move yet, simply because she hadn't wanted to feel this but she needed to – she needed the toilet. But she also needed to see what she looked like. Had the nurses washed the blood from her face leaving her pale make-up less face behind as though nothing had happened – did she look any different now she had killed another man.

She had to know.

Gathering her strength and biting back moans of pain she slowly pads over to the bathroom grabbing the cold handle in her overheated hands opening the door. Keeping her eyes downcast she heads forward until the sink is in front of her, placing her hands on the edge of the unit she lifts her eyes to mirror.

Her reflection stares back at her – she was indeed make-up and blood free. Nothing different on her face minus the dead look staring back at her from her brown orbs, staring at her face for a few moments she feels something bubble up inside. Something dark and morbid, something she had never felt before and didn't know if she truly enjoyed. Screaming loudly she rears her right arm back and slams it into the glass mirror watching as the shards scatter around her like snowflakes cutting her skin and crashing to the floor and inside the sink her blood dripping around it like confetti.

Moving away from the sink she pads over to the toilet and lifting up her hospital gown she settles down going about her business – from her position she looks over the floor where glass lays and catches her reflection in the shards. Her eyes no longer looked dead; instead they were filled with something she had only ever seen in one other set – Happy's.

Deciding that wasn't something to think on she finishes her business quickly and stands back out – another cry of pain leaving her lips. She whimpers as she rights her gown and turns to flush the toilet. Walking over to the sink she turns on the tap and washes her hands – watching as the water splashes over the glass mirror shards and washes the blood drops from the porcelain as though nothing had happened – as though she wasn't cracking apart at the seams.

Once finishes she pads over and reopens the door to her room shuffling outwards, she gets a total of twenty steps before she freezes in place, the new occupant of her room locking her limbs down with a single glance.

Happy.

His dark eyes glance over her face drinking in her every feature before they trail downwards, lighting on the stark white bandage wrapped around her tattooed arm obscuring the cut she received at Cam's hand from sight. They linger for a few moments before trailing down, her nude body covering in Goosebumps under the hospital gown as his eyes roam every inch of her. They stray to her stomach more than once and she glances down gasping when she notices the growing red stain on the gown, No doubt her movements to the bathroom pulled at her fresh stitches causing them to tear the sensitive skin.

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze she walks to the bed and sits down atop the stark white sheets, her eyes never trailing from his face.

"I…I won't flip on the club" she announces shakily

Some deep part of her wanted him to know – needed him to know that she won't, won't turn her back on him when he was letting her in – when he was showing her who he truly was.

He doesn't move a muscle at her words, his dark obsidian eyes still trained on her stomach but she catches the slight shake in his hands, the way his body grew taunt the longer he started at the blood gathering on the gown from her injured stomach. As she parts her lips to speak he stalks forward, his movements determined and quick making her gasp. His warm hands cradle either side of her head before she registers he's even in front of her and lift it up so she was staring at him – she was still smaller even with the added height of the hospital bed.

Staring into his dark eyes she feels a shiver of dark pleasure run down her spine, the way he was looking at her was possessive and dark and all kinds of fucked up. And whilst it should make her uncomfortable, make her want to run for the hills screaming as loud as she could she couldn't. For she knew, she had seen, that the same look was in her eyes.

"Hap"

His name leaving her lips in a whisper of air seems to be the straw that broke the camel's back for his lips come down onto hers greedily, all tongue and teeth that had become their custom - each pass feeling as though he was trying to bury her deep within him or him into her she wasn't too sure she knew the difference. All she knew was that he was kissing her and she felt better for the first time in fuck knows how many days.

She whimpers against his lips as she moves and a flare of pain spreads through her body like wildfire, Happy hearing this breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes again, calculating and addressing everything he could see and she couldn't – almost as though she had laid her soul bare for him and only him.

They were completely fucked up in every sense of the word – both killers and both some unemotionally attached they could be mistaken for ice. But they worked, she knew they did and deep down in a very small crevice of her heart hoped he knew it too. No one else understood her the way the stoic man underneath her hands did – no one saw the things in her he did and pressed for her to give into them, pressed her to be herself and be free.

She was his.

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys Real Life became a total bitch.

Okay so just a few things I want to point out –

To any new readers – it would be best if you read the original story Eyeliner Eyes and Tattooed lines before reading this one as it influences this story majorly. There is a continuation that you might not understand if you try to read this one alone.

Secondly – thank you so much for your response to this story. So many of you have either added it to your favourites list or followed it. I know I'd love to have as many reviews as I do followers but knowing you all want to follow every chapter as its posted is enough for me.

I hope you'll enjoy this second part to the wild ride that is Em and Hap.

Anyway I hope you enjoy. Feedback is highly appreciated guys as I didn't really like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had once read something that said after a traumatic experience it would become the memory you can always recall at the blink of an eye. She believed it – she could recall all the traumatic memories her father caused. She could recall the night she was raped and she could recall the night she killed her first man with high definition intensity. She could now also recall the fight with Cameron Hayes and the look in his eyes as she had slit his throat.

She had read books and books written by killers and how they described the life going out of someone's eyes but Emily decides they were all wrong. It wasn't like a light switch being flicked and one minute they are alive the next they are dead. It was a slow process, like a bath draining of water or a puddle being dried by the summer heat. There was nothing fast and clean about death – yeah the heart stopping beating was fast but nothing else was. And death really wasn't clean.

Her eyes trail over to the patch of carpet in her sister's living room that had borne witness to her crime – it had been cleaned and better cleaned. The shade matching the rest of the living room. Even the wall was free of the marks. If a stranger was to walk in they wouldn't see anything wrong with it but for Em and her sister they both knew what had gone down in this very living room. Their eyes kept trailing to that exact spot as they chatted – both of them remembering the scene for different reasons.

Em because it was where she had killed a man and for Tara it was where she had nearly lost her sister.

She had been out of hospital for a few hours now – the doctors had come to clear her after Happy's visit and she'd noticed as her sister drove her home the unmarked car following them. It would appear that even though she was allowed home – ATF were still keeping her in their sights. Agent Stahl had revisited before Emily left once again proposing the deal and Emily had once again throw it in her face making the agent none too pleased and insisted that Emily was out on bail. When she had gotten charged she didn't know but didn't see the point in arguing.

She was too tired. The whole incident had drained her and then Happy's visit had famished her all of care.

She hadn't expected him to come see her – she had wished it yeah. But she had thought he'd have better things to do then come see the woman who warmed his bed. But he had come and he had kissed her. They hadn't spoken – neither of them opening their mouths to form a single syllable. Happy basically because that was who he was and Emily because she had no idea what to say. She couldn't lie because he would have seen through it and she didn't want to tell him the truth – not out of fear but something else.

She wasn't scared of him – well she was a little but not completely. The more she realized his world was her world and the more she realised she was his in some fucked up way the more the fear surrounding him had started to disappear around her. She was still scared because of his history and knew that killing was second nature to him and she knew she would always feel that but she was getting better with it.

She thinks.

"Emily"

She tunes back into the conversation and tears her eyes away from the spot near the wall and back to her sister. Tara smiles sadly as she notices the look in her sister's eyes. She had seen it plenty of times in Jax's. It was of a person haunted.

"You okay?" Tara asks concern lacing her words

"Yeah" Emily nods forcing a small smile on her face "Just tired"

Tara stares for a few more moments before nodding and begins re-asking Em the questions she was. The two of them had been previously talking about the sale of their dad's house. Emily wanted to move out of there – too many memories and shit but due to Tara also being on the lease the sale had to be confirmed by the both of them. She'd come to the conclusion that morning when Tara had come to pick her up from the hospital, surprising not only her sister but herself.

"So any idea where in town you want to move to?"

"No" Em replies shaking her head "Just away from that street so I don't really care to be honest"

"Okay" Tara nods "I'll put the paperwork in tomorrow and see if I can get some brochures and stuff"

"Sounds good"

Tara nods ending the subject and stands up grabbing both hers and Em's coffee mugs before padding her way into the kitchen. A cry splits the air and Em stands up slowly and makes the small trek down the corridor to the nursery pushing the door open. Walking in and over to the cot she smiles down at her nephew who silences the moment he sees Em.

Reaching over the cot and hissing to herself as the movement pulls on her stitches she lifts Abel and rests him against her chest as she stands.

"Hey there buddy" she coos "How is my handsome man today"

As she stares into Abel's wide eyes something clicks inside her – something that had been out of sorts as she thought on the murder. This was the reason why she had done it – this little boy who was currently gurgling at her with a large smile as he wove his small chubby hands into her long hair. He was the reason she had taken a life – a life for a life. If she hadn't taken Cameron's then there was a good chance Abel would have been killed. Or as Jax said kidnapped.

"Em" Tara cries rushing in the room and going to grab Abel "You shouldn't be pushing yourself"

"Sis" Em says stopping Tara in her tracks "I'm fine. I don't need you doctoring me okay. I know how much I can do and how much I can't"

Tara doesn't look like she believes her but nods and heads back out the room as Em turns and walks over to the rocking chair sitting down with Abel in her arms. Rocking gently whilst her nephew plays with her hair she watches his childish innocence. He didn't know the danger that had coming knocking at his door just barely a week earlier – he had no idea the lengths the woman holding him had gone to and she would make sure he never knew or that danger never came knocking again.

"You okay?"

She glances up to see Jax leaning against the nursery doorway – his blue eyes observing the scene before him. He looked tired that bone deep tired that aged him by about ten years.

"I could ask you the same" Emily counters earning a chuckle

"Fair enough" he sighs "I see you have a babysitter still"

"It's still out there"

Jax nods and walks into the room and stands in front of Em reaching out a finger to trail down Abel's face before turning and sitting on the day bed. Em turns in the chair to see him better, hissing softly as the movement hurts her stomach.

She couldn't wait till the damn stitches were out and she could do what she wanted again. For now she was restricted and it was fucking annoying. She never wanted to be stabbed in the stomach – again. Like ever as it fucking sucked.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know" Jax shrugs "Between the Irish and ATF gunning for you we have to keep an eye on you"

"No" she growls already knowing where the conversation was heading

"Emily"

"No Jackson – I am not going into lockdown and being babysat every fucking hour of the day. How would that look to the ATF huh? I mean they want me to help take you guys down, I refuse but all of a sudden I'm pretty much under lock and key with the club"

"Em…."

"I am on bail Jackson and I am going to carry on my life as much as possible. Once I am medically cleared I am returning to work to find out just what Mina is up to as well as get my affairs in order for my pending prison stretch"

Standing from the rocking chair she walks back to the cot and places a now sleeping Abel inside before turning to the man still staring at her. She wasn't a fucking baby who needed watching at every god damn minute. And she knew as did Jax that the ATF wouldn't give up on her and the more they put her in lockdown the more it gave them reason to raid the place looking for her.

She was not doing that to the club – as much as she was still learning to understand it she knew she wouldn't not be welcome inside its walls or around its members if she was the cause of a raid. No matter how much Clay and Jax swore to protect her. The club came before her – hell it came before anybody.

"Once the Irish learn it was you that killed Cameron they will come after you Emily and if you're unprotected it will not end well"

"Let them come" she shrugs not really giving a shit "You and Clay have both said you'll protect me so fucking do it. But seriously Jax I am not a little girl that you can make go stand in the naughty corner because she's misbehaved, I am a grown ass woman who can make my own decisions and right now I'm making them. Yeah they might be the wrong decisions but fuck it. I'm the one paying for the consequences so why should it matter"

"You remind me of my mother" he groans

"Well then you know this conversation isn't going to go your way"

He runs a stressed hand through his blonde hair before securing her with his blue eyed gaze – she holds it without blinking until he looks away and stands up walking towards her. Pulling her into a hug he leans his head against her head and sighs.

"We'll protect you but please don't do anything stupid"

"I can't make that promise"

And she couldn't – she had a war to plan with the woman who had used her as a tool.

Jax lets her go and takes a few steps back.

"I need to head back"

"To let them know I'm not behaving" she smirks

"Something like that" he nods "Do you want a ride home?"

She nods and follows him out the room – stopping in the kitchen to grab her coat and say goodbye to Tara who was washing up she follows Jax out to his bike. Accepting the spare helmet off him she fastens it and slowly pulls her coat on making sure not to stretch too much. Using the time as a distraction she glances up the street and notices the unmarked car parked at least four houses down.

Using her photographic memory she clocks the licence plate before gingerly climbing on the back of the bike behind Jax wrapping her arms around his waist. He starts it up and pulls out the driveway driving down the street past the car. Glancing through the mirror brown eyes meet green as the agent behind the wheel follows them with his vision.

She'd never seen him before but he wasn't a good agent. I mean she'd been followed by officers before and every time she'd walked past the unmarked car they were in they had done their hardest to look busy and not as though they were watching her every move. But this guy – this guy had stared straight at her as though he wanted her to know he was watching.

It caused a sliver of fear to travel down her spine as she thinks on the way his lips had curled into a sneer. It wasn't a scary sneer as Jesus it had nothing on Happy's – it was a sneer of promise as though warning Em. Warning her that he wasn't going anywhere and wherever she looked he would be there.

It almost made her reconsider the lockdown option – almost.

Glancing behind her she notes he's literally a car's distance away from them. His speed high enough to keep up with the way Jax was motoring down the road. Again not the signs of a good agent.

The more she watches him, making sure to grip Jax tightly and take his lead in movements, she actually wonders if he is an agent at all or someone else entirely.

* * *

I am so fucking sorry this had taken forever to get out guys. I've been without internet as I moved house and then my hard drive blew up taking out my chapters for this story and the one I had originally written. This is a replacement and it's nowhere near what I had written but I hope it suffices and I am sorry it's so short. I couldn't remember what I had written last time and that chapter was near like 5,000 words.

Anyway I hope you are all still behind this story even with me doing a disappearing act. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Feedback would be highly appreciated.

Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

The shower was heaven against her tired muscles – the water easing away the stain of the last couple of days. The dried blood from her wound disappearing down the drain never to be seen again. Leaving nothing but unblemished skin behind – the only sign of injury being the still stitched angry stab wound. The one thing the shower couldn't wash away was the uneasy feeling running rampant in her gut.

After Jax had dropped her off at home she had walked into the house, locked the doors, taken her prescribed painkillers and climbed inside her bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Waking up early the next morning she had wandered to her front windows – her eyes identifying her baby sitter and his car almost instantly. The feeling of knowing her was out there still causing Goosebumps to break out over her skin.

She'd walked away from the window and began to pace the living room, her movements repetitive and laboured as her mind wanders over the possibilities of who he could be. She knew now that he wasn't ATF as there was no van sitting down the road which would have a surveillance team inside it – it was just him and his stupid car.

A few times she had wanted to snatch up her phone and call someone, Happy, Jax, Opie – hell even Tig. Someone to come and ease her mind as to who he was. Someone to come and help her feel better but each time she lowered the phone before she pressed the call button. Each time her pride won out and she swore to deal with it herself.

So pulling on her big girl panties she quit her pacing and instead began to clean her house, making sure to move in a way that didn't pull at her stitches. After bringing it to a semblance of clean she'd headed for a shower – which was where she was now. Her head leaning against the cold tile as she watches the blood disappear down the drain.

Turning off the water she opens the glass doors and steps out grabbing the large black fluffy towel sitting on the counter and wrapping it around her body before grabbing another one and beginning to dry her hair. Padding towards the mirror she looks into it.

Since that day in the hospital when she'd noticed the look in her eyes she had grown a slight obsession with her reflection. Each time it caught on something reflective she's find herself staring at it to see if she could highlight anymore changes.

Was she dead inside?

Were the changes in her open for the world to see?

Could everyone see the blood on her hands?

She knew it was stupid but that was the way it was. People had this perceived image of her and here she was throwing that out the window. She wasn't vain by any standards, she didn't live to please other people but she didn't know if she could handle the looks. The looks people would throw her if they knew some of the things she had done.

"All but one" she whispers to the empty room and her reflection

Sighing dejectedly she heads back into her room. Drying off her body she slips her black lace underwear on, hissing as the notion of fastening her bra pulls at her stomach and grabs her skin tight skinny jeans slipping them up her body. Smiling in relief as she sees the waistband doesn't come anywhere near her wound. Finishing off the look with a black Harley Davidson tank top and a pair of knee high boots she heads back into the bathroom and finishes her hair deciding to allow it to flow down her back.

As she begins on her make-up she hears a noise ring around the house, freeing with the eyeliner pencil halfway to her eye she listens closely wondering if she could identify who had broken into her house.

Maybe it was Tara coming to check her wound?

Or Jax checking in on her?

Or maybe it was her babysitter?

The last thought strikes her with fear and she quickly finishes her eyeliner and turns heading out the room and towards the living room. Her heartbeat is in her ears with every step she takes and her mouth dries as she concentrates on breathing normally but as she sees who is stood there all breathe leaves her lungs.

"Hap" she choke out causing the biker to turn

As was their custom they partake in a staring contest – his dark eyes reading her every thought before she can think it. But before she can register, almost as though he brain had short circuited at the sight of him in her living room. He's in front of her, his hands like strong brands on her hips and his lips are attached to hers. The same heat behind the kiss that was in the hospital.

Kissing back just as greedily she feels her body being lifted by his strong arms and wraps her legs around his waist as he walks a few steps and pushes her against the living room wall. Her hands rest on his shoulders as he continues to kiss her senseless - her thoughts taking a vacation as her body becomes pliable in his hands. His to mould – his to control.

 _His._

A rotation of his hips in a certain way has her breaking the kiss to throw her head back against the wall on a loud moan. Happy using the motion to his advantage and trails his lips down her neck and to the junction between her neck and shoulder.

The pain in her stomach was all but forgotten under the ministrations of the man in front of her – his body, his lips, his god damn presence all but erasing the pain from her body better than any painkiller ever could.

Hap lowers her back to her feet and his lips separate from hers but trail across her jaw and down her throat, peppering kisses along the way before dropping lower. His breathe skirting over the curve of her boobs, the heat of his breathe seeping through her skin.

As he kisses lower and his hands lift her shirt up a jolt of self-consciousness floods through her – last time he had seen her naked she had been perfect. Nothing wrong with her body minus the colourful ink covering it. Now though she has an ugly ass wound on her stomach.

Hap lifts her shirt to the point he was eye-level with her stomach and she feels her breathe stutter in her chest as she watches him. Looking for any indication of – what disgust, anger, sadness. She didn't know all she knew was she wanted, no needed to see his response as he saw her stomach.

He had seen the blood and the look that had passed through his eyes had almost scared her – but this was different. This was him seeing the damage itself with his own eyes.

She goes to grab her shirt and pull it down as he looks at the wound but his eyes flicker to hers and stop her in her tracks – the growl that emits from his throat causing shivers of both fear and pleasure to rattle her bones.

"Don't ever go to cover up in front of me again Princess"

It was raw and it was possessive and she loved every fucking bit of it – dropping her hands from her shirt to his shoulder she watches as he leans forward and licks the wound. Gathering the blood that had leaked from the wound before standing – her blood staining his tongue he fuses their lips together in a rough kiss. Moaning as she tastes the coppery twang of her own blood.

She feels his roughened hands at the opening of her jeans and arches her hips pressing them into his hands as he gets the button open and pulls down the zip, his hands disappearing down faster than she could comprehend.

She breaks the kiss to let out a load moan as he rubs her though her underwear – the pressure just what she needed. But now she needed more – she wanted more. As though he could read it all over her face he pulls her away from the wall and stands her near a chair pushing on her shoulders till she leans on the back of it with her arms. Her ass in the air.

She feels his hands grip both her jeans and panties pulling them down her hip and across her ass till their pooled at her feet, the cold air of the house brushing against her heated skin making goose bumps break out and a small moan to escape at the sensation.

She feels his hands brush over her skin before one trails down to her pussy – she was already wet. Would always be wet for him.

The sound of his jeans undoing meets her ears next until his hands are gripping her hips painfully and she can feet the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. He rolls his hips and the tip presses where she wants it before moving causing a whine to leave her lips – his dark chuckle meeting her ears.

The bastard knew what he was doing.

Before she can open her mouth to complain or beg – she didn't know which – he thrusts inside roughly causing all air to leave her lips on a whoosh. Stilling for a few moments for her to adjust to the size of him after a couple of days he sets a hard and fast pace. The intensity of it driving her into the back of the chair which she holds onto in a white knuckled grip.

"Shit" she growls

A hand comes down on her ass with a loud crack and she moans throwing her head back as the pain from the contact quickly turns to pleasure – ramping up the maelstrom already flowing through her every fucking vein. Hap's hand tangles in her hair keeping her in that position, arched backward towards him. The position was pulling on her wound but she couldn't give a fuck.

She was too lost in him to care about that. She was too lost to care about anything but the way he made her feel.

"Scream princess" his rough timber growls in her ear "Let me fucking hear you"

"Make me" she challenges

She could feel one building in her chest looking for an escape but she wasn't going to give in so fucking easy. No matter how much he made her want to lose herself completely in him. Hand him everything she fucking was so she didn't have to deal with it any more.

He growls at her challenge and she allows a smirk to grace her lips as his grip in her hair and on her hip tightens and his pace speeds up so that her hips are banging into the chair to the point she knew she was going to have bruises in the midst of her tattoos.

 _But she didn't fucking care._

She was in sensory overload – every nerve a light whilst every fucking follicle in her body could feel what he was doing to her. She could feel it all and it was causing her mind to go blank and her breathe to escape her.

"Scream" He growls again

Almost as though she was waiting for that second demand her mouth opens to emit a loud scream – the sound ringing out around the room and bouncing back to her ears almost deafening her. But it's not the only one – one after another leave her lips as he continues his rough pleasurable assault on her.

"Let go princess"

Like a fucking slave to her master she does just that – the volcano exploding as her orgasm comes upon her stealing her sight and breathe and leaving her a quivering mess in his control. She feels more than hears as he too meets his release the pressure on her hair loosening allowing her to fall forward over the back of the chair and try to get her breathe back.

He pulls out of her and she shakily stands up turning around to face him – she was stood there with her shirt messed up whilst her jeans and panties were still gathered around her ankles. He was still completely dressed minus the undone jeans in which his still semi-hard cock could be seen.

She looks up into his eyes as he steps forward and presses their lips together again – this kiss different then all the others. Almost soft like as though she was made of glass and he was scared that too rough a touch would break her into a thousand pieces.

"Hey" he breathes against her lips as he pulls away

"Hey" she replies her voice hoarse from screaming. "I quite like that greeting, can we do it all the time"

She meant it as a joke but the smirk that crosses his lips and the look in his eye told her she might just get her wish and for the life of her she couldn't regret it. She wouldn't take those words back.

* * *

I keep disappearing on you guys. And for that I apologize. I also apologise for how shit this chapter is. I had promised before Christmas and obviously that didn't happen but here it is.

Work is hectic for a while but then I get some extended time off and I am hoping to get this story back on track in that time. I have recently gotten back into SOA as well so chappies should come regularly. Or as regular as I deliver them.

So please feedback means I still have you guys behind me and want me to bring this story back from the dead. AGAIN

Love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while for Emily to gather her breath back but once she did she leans down and pulls her jeans and panties back up, her stomach almost protesting to the movement causing a sound of pain to escape her lips on a long whine. Once she was sorted, her shirt still rumpled she makes her way to the kitchen, her movements precise as she grabs the first aid kit from under the sink. She could feel his eyes burning into her back but right now she really wanted to get her stomach sorted before they talked. Sitting on the tip of her tongue was the words regarding her baby sitter. Should she tell him that she had one - the mere thought of what he'd do stopping that in the bud before it could completely form.

She had other pressing matters to think about - firstly the pain ripping its way through her abdomen and then the meeting with Detective Bitch later that day. She had no idea how that was going to go - she was already playing with fire as it was but she wasn't going to let someone else take the fall for her. That blood was on her hands and on her hands it was going to stay.

Plus, they already had a pending prison date so she wasn't going to add anything else to that. Hell she wasn't supposed to know and only did because Dee had decided that Emily needed to know those details. As she feels hands come down on her shoulders she jumps and cranes her neck to the side, her eyes meeting Happy's mercurial ones and she sighs softly. "Sorry"

What she was apologizing for she didn't know. The statement just flew off her lips almost instantly as though it was something to fill the void of silence. Now her attention was once again caught she goes back to cleaning and re-bandaging the wound, the stark whit gauze sticking out against the tanned smoothness of her skin. A stark reminder of what had gone down. Not that she needed another one.

His hand coming to rest on her cheek has her looking up and she can see the questions swirling in his dark orbs, putting on what she hopes is a buyable smile she shakes her head.

"I'm just coming to terms with everything. I'll be okay"

She was back at it again with the lying but she figured she'd never really stopped them in the first place. She was always hiding something from him – it was just who she was. She dealt with her own shit and didn't like putting it on someone else's shoulders.

She stares deep into his black eyes and can see he doesn't buy her shit for a moment but he drops it – allowing her that time to breathe. A one off she knew and next time he wouldn't be allowed to let a lie simmer between them.

"I have a meeting with ATF"

Something in his face changes and it causes Emily to take the smallest of steps backwards meaning the arch of her lower back was now completely pressed against her kitchen counter. Her brown eyes drink in his face – watch as the skin grows taunt. A barely noticeable movement of his jaw letting her know he was grinding his teeth. Her words had angered him and she wasn't completely sure why. She'd told him as she'd hoped to change the study of the conversation from her to what was happening (and maybe skank a lift). But now she was potentially regretting it.

"For"

She jumps a little at his rough timbre breaking the silence and takes a few moments to collect herself. Snaking out her tongue to wet her lip, her shoulders lift in semblance of a small shrug.

"Probably Stahl just trying to break me again. We're in a fucked up version of chess and the bitch ain't liking it because I'm not breaking" she sighs running her hands through her hair straightening out the frizz he'd put there. "Bitch wants me to squeal…"

Before she's even finished her sentence she can see the same look pass over his eyes that she'd seen in Jax and Clay's. Emily sighs softly again as she brings her hands up to frame his face, the action forcing him to lock his dark eyes on her brown ones. She wanted him to see that she wasn't about to do that – she wasn't going to squeal on the club even if her relationship with them was still under doubt.

"I'm not going to rat the club out. That ain't my style and plus I don't know shit, I just tattoo you guys"

The words sit heavily between them and she's almost scared to breathe as she studies his face, hoping and praying that he believed her. Her whole future going forward banked on him believing her and being there for her as a support system whilst she tried to sort out the fucking mess her life had become.

Emily feels more than sees the nod of his head and it has her breathing out deeply as she nods in return. She hoped it was a start – that they could whether this storm that was coming together. Both of them on the fast track to a prison sentence and their (whatever it was) relationship hanging in the balance. Not to mention she had the Irish after her hide and she didn't think that was going to go too well. She didn't know a lot but her gut feeling told her she was more than likely dead because of that.

She smiles softly as she looks at him before leaning up and pressing her lips against his, a silent vow that only he'd know the words too. His hands come down on her hips tightly, pulling her in, as she moves her hands to the back of his head. Her mind was working a thousand miles a minute but right now she didn't need to think on those thoughts. They were better left for when she was alone and not knee deep in bullshit.

She pulls away and breathes deeply as she rests her head on his shoulder – the moment not only to recollect her thoughts but to also strengthen her resolve. She had shit to sort and she couldn't be the weak fucker the ATF thought she was. For that was her sister – she was a completely different breed of person and they'd learn that. She didn't break – had never broke and they weren't going to be the fuckers to succeed.

"Can you give me a lift, my cars still at Jax's"

A brisk nod is all she gets and she smiles softly before pulling away, her movements robotic as she gathers her jacket and every other little Knick knack she needs for the day. His stoic presence behind her keeping her calm despite the way it would normally put someone else on edge. Once she was ready she follows his lanky frame outside, locking the door behind her. As she walks towards his bike where she was waiting she couldn't help but cut her eyes up the street. The car that contained her baby sitter still sitting there like some out of place decoration.

Shaking her head she accepts the helmet he offers her fastening it onto her head before climbing on the bike behind him, her arms wrapping around his center as she leans her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to look this time, to know a tail was on her. To know the full weight of the shit she was now carrying on her shoulders.

Too quick for her liking Happy pulls into Charming PD and is turning off the bike. Climbing off with a sigh she takes off the helmet handing it over. Looking at him she places on a smile as she leans over pressing her lips to his again. A bold move but one he had yet to stop her making.

"I'll pop by the clubhouse when I'm done"

She moves back from the bike a few steps and watches as he nods to her, his eyes drinking her in for a few moments almost as though he's looking to see if she was about to fall apart. After what she figured was him deeming her okay he starts his Harley and heads out the lot. Her eyes tracking him till she can no longer. Heaving a deep breath she turns on her heel and heads inside. The familiar walls almost seeming like a refreshing douse of water after all the shit she'd drudged through in the last few days.

She finds the bitch she needs to see almost immediately – the stench of stuck up cunt wafting in the air leading Emily right to her. She watches as the blonde appraises her, from the boots, right up to Emily's leather jacket and she found it almost hilarious. She'd chosen her outfit specifically – she figured what way to piss off an ATF bitch with a hard on for a motorcycle club then to dress like it's matriarch.

"Miss Knowles, follow me"

She's silent as she follows behind, her eyes meeting those of some of the officers as she passes but still her face is stoic and her mouth is sealed. She's led into an interrogation room and without needing the others words she settles down into one of the chairs. Her eyes zeroing in on Stahl almost immediately as she waits to hear what the other has to say.

"So I did some digging into your twenty plus arrests and it turns out you have quite the temper"

A small shrug of the shoulders is the only response Emily gives to the other as her fingers start to tap out a static beat on the iron table between the two. She knew what the other was doing – trying to pin the Cameron thing on Emily by using her occasional bouts of temper as the way to do it. Yeah like someone else hadn't gone that route before.

"What happen, that Irishman decide you and your sister were a good deal. Did he get a little handsy and you decided to stick a knife across his throat?"

"And then in my own stomach right?"

The drawl of the words is sarcastic as she leans forward on the table, her elbows digging into the cold material as she stares at the agent. She had to give the blonde props, she knew how to push buttons but right now she wasn't pushing a single thing where Emily was concerned. Instead she was simply amusing her.

"Why not, you have a doctor for a sister. Wouldn't be much of a stretch"

Emily watches for two beats before letting out a crisp laugh as she shakes her head, dark tendrils flying around her face as she looks at the blonde agent.

"You really are something fucking else." She chuckles shaking her head "You think that tactic is actually going to make me become your little lapdog. Jesus Christ you're fucking delusional"

"Watch it Emily, your smart mouth will be what gets you in trouble"

"It might" the brunette shrugs with a smirk riding the edges of her mouth "But I'd rather be in trouble then your bitch. You can pin whatever you fucking please on me, I'll serve my time and I'll get you. I don't care because we all know this is self-defense"

Leaning forward more till she was in the detectives face she chuckles.

"I aren't going to flip on the club, I don't know shit. Hell I don't even know half of their names so make someone else your little bitch because it isn't going to be me. Now excuse me, I've got a hospital appointment to get to."

Standing up she shoots the Agent a glare before making her way out the room, walking the halls towards the exit she keeps her face in its stoic mask. Not wanting anyone to see the emotions that were causing a maelstrom inside of her. Once outside in the cool air she waits – waiting to see if the agent was dumb enough to follow her out. She wasn't. So with that she takes another deep breath as her hands reach into her jacket pockets for her smokes.

She had no idea if she could keep playing this – how long she could keep shrugging off the agents before they decide to take a new tactic. She was just handling this one and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Which meant one thing – she needed to speak to Gemma. The woman had to have been through this shit before, at least a thousand times, which meant if anyone could help guide Emily through it then it was her.

* * *

 **Authors Note ;;** So once again I am back from wherever I disappeared too. I hit a major writers block but then my roommate was watching sons and out of nowhere I got inspiration for this story again. Hence this chapter appearing considering I haven't updated since January.

If it's crap I apologize, this is me getting back into the swing of it and I promise to try and filter some more out. I don't know if I'll update regularly because my schedule is fucked to hell but I'll try.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW THERE ARE STILL SOME OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO WANT THIS STORY.


End file.
